Hunger Games
by Jazmine's Twilight Obsession
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were already a couple before the reaping. They had decided to become public, but then, the reaping happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, first time I write a Hunger Games fanfiction, let me know if it's good enough to continue. Or what can make it better. I love reviews, comments, suggestions. Thank you! **

"We can't keep doing this Katniss, we can't keep hiding from everyone." Peeta tells me, and I slump my shoulders forward in agreement.  
"I know Peeta, but I don't know what to do or what to say, how do we start telling people?" I ask Peeta.

"We don't have to tell people, we can just show them, walk out one day holding hands or something." He tells me.

I chew my inner right lip, I'm thinking the reaping is tomorrow. "Ok, I agree, but let's do it after the reaping." I tell him.

"Really?! You agree to become public?!" he tells me with such great joy radiating through him that I can't deny it now. He picks me up and twirls me around.

I laugh, "Ok, ok, put me down! Peeta, you are strong, no wonder you were second place."

I tease him, and he leans down and kisses me softly on the mouth, he pulls back, places his forehead on mine, and says "I've been waiting to do that for such a long time now. Nothing beats the first kiss." He bends down again, and the kiss this time is a little longer, not really passionate but not tame either.

"I stand corrected, the second one was much better." He laughs and we sit down and keep talking with our hands intertwined.

That night I'm lying in my bed with Prim with me. I look at her asleep and can see by the way she's reacting that she's having a nightmare. It won't be long before she goes with mom.

I wonder how they'll react when they find out about Peeta, I think Prim will like him, but I don't know about my mom, not that I care much what she thinks, but deep down I kind of do.

All I want to do right now is think there's no Hunger Games, but it won't leave my thoughts.

Around 5am I wake up and Prim is already with mom, so I decide to go to the woods and have something to do because I can't stand it, just waiting, I'm not the waiting kind.

I'm in the woods and do my regular routine, but all I have in my head are those kisses I had with Peeta last night, I touch my lips with my fingers, and I wish I could feel his lips upon mine again, when I hear a noise behind me. I turn, and it's Gale.

"Hello Catnip, I caught something." He tells me grinning, with a loaf of bread in his hand, with an arrow stuck in it.

We eat and talk, make fun of the situation, it's the only thing that helps us avoid the real situation.

"We can live in the woods you know." Gale suddenly tells me.

"What?" I ask him, I don't understand his comment.

"If we decide to just leave right now, we can totally survive in the woods, and that way, we won't have to suffer all of this." He tells me, and waits for my response.

"But we do live her Gale." I tell him perplexed.

"I know Katniss, but we can survive out here" he tells me.

"Do you think our whole family and our moms will be able to survive this?" I ask him, because I don't understand his form of thinking, I try not to think on things that won't benefit me in any way, or that I know will hurt me.

"Forget it." He tells me, he just keeps telling me about the uncertainty he feels, he's in 42 times!

"Gale, you're in for too many times." I tell him worryingly.

"You're in it 21 times, Katniss, I'm not the only one." He informs me.

"I know Gale, you're right, we need to get home." I remind him.

"Wear something pretty." He tells me, and I just smile.

I arrive home and prim is already dressed, but the clothes look rather large.

"Hey little duck." I tell her, she just quacks back.

I go and take a bath, I change into a dress of my mom's that she brought from her younger years.

"Are you sure mom?" I ask her because she loves her things from her youth.

"Of course Katniss, put it on." She helps me and does my hair, "you look beautiful." She tells me.

Prim and I get to the reaping and there are already a lot of children. Everything is set up until Effie goes upstage and calls out the girls name first, and I don't have to worry because it's not my name, it's PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!

I can't react, I feel stuck, I can't move, then I see her tuck in her tail and I am able to move and scream, "PRIM, PRIM!" I run forward and she turns around, and I hug her.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream, and calm down by the second statement.

"Go with mom Prim, go!" I whisper in her ear, "don't embarrass me." At the same time Gale arrive and picks her up and tells me, "Go ahead Catnip." I can tell he's wearing his mask of indifference, but his eyes are full of fire, hurt, anger, all emotions.

I see Peeta when I turn to go up the stairs, it looks like he's about to cry, but I can't acknowledge that, I need to go up the stairs.

"Come on up, tell me, what is your name?" Effie asks me when I arrive at her side.

"Katniss Everdeen" I tell her.

"I bet my button that was your sister wasn't it?" She asks me.

"Yes, she is." I answer.

"All right, wait here on the side. I'm going to call the boys." She places her hand in the bowl and an unexpected name comes up, PEETA MELLARK!

I can't believe it, I'm not having the best luck. It can't be, faith must be playing a trick, not him, why him.

He's in shock, all of the boys move out of his way so he can go forward. He slowly regains consciousness and starts moving, he goes up the stairs to the other side of Effie.

"District 12, I present your tributes, KATNISS EVERDEEN AND PEETA MELARK" nobody claps, they just stare, she tells us, "Shake hands now."

We look at each other, with sadness in our face, he gives me a little grin and a shrug, saying, 'might as well' grabs my hand and gives it a little kiss.

Everybody gasps and Effie can't believe it and tells us to go inside.

We don't let go of our hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm waiting to greet my family in the velvety room, they arrive and hug me crying. I tell them everything is going to be fine.

"Prim, don't take any more teasere, it's not worth it, don't worry, Gale will take you game. Just sell your cheese from Lady, ok?" I tell her and hug her tightly.

"Katniss, you can do this, you know how to hunt and use a bow." She tells me crying.

"Yes I do." I tell her.

"Please, Katniss, do everything in your power to come home to me, to us, please, I love you!" she tells me and just loses control of her whole body and is just crying uncontrollably.

"Yes Prim, I will try and win for you, I will do my best, try anything to be back here, for you." I inform her, then I let go and face my mom.

"Mom, you cannot tune out this time. If I don't come back, you're going to be in charge of Prim. You are going to have to feed her, and take care of her, do you understand?" I ask her while I'm shaking her shoulders, I don't even let her answer me, I just hug her and keep telling her, "I love you, you and Prim, come on." I pull Prim towards me and all three of us are hugging together.

A peacekeeper comes in and takes them away. I sit and then I get Gale, I run and hug him. "I'm okay, don't worry. Please don't let them starve. Take them food, please." I plead and beg him.

"Of course Katniss, you know I will, we made a promise to each other, remember, now, Katniss, you can hunt, just get yourself a bow and you're going to be fine." He tells me.

"But they don't always have bows Gale." I tell him scared.

"Don't worry, just show them, all they want is a good show Katniss." He tells me. "I want you in that train back Katniss, so you can explain to me what the hell that was with Peeta." He tells me, and I'm in shock, I forgot about the holding hands part.

"Gale, I can explain…." But then I was cut off when a peacekeeper opens the door and takes him away, as I yell again, "take care of them Gale!"

Suddenly, Madge comes and visits me, I guess we were friends.

"Hi." She tells me, she just sits next to me and gives me a half hug.

"Here, can you wear this please?" she shows me a mockingjay pin.

"Sure, thanks." I tell her as she pins it on the top of my dress.

"Take care Katniss. You know you can do it." She tells me and then is escorted by a peacekeeper.

My last visitor is a complete shock to me, Mr. Mellark comes in and sits down next to me.

"Here, I brought you some cookies." He hands them to me.

"I know about you and Peeta. I'm glad that he was able to spend some time with the person he cares for the most." I slightly blush because I thought none of our parents knew, that's what we had agreed on, and I look down. He pats my hand and tells me, "don't be embarrassed, and don't worry about your sister, I will make sure to give her some bread, I will help her in any way I can." He tells me while looking down on the floor.

I look at him in disbelief, and tell him a shy "thank you." I am perplexed by all these visits. He is finally escorted out and I'm left thinking of all these people that came and visit me. Wow, people actually care for me.

I'm taken by some peacekeepers and we're going to be taken to the train.

We are transported to the train that will take us to the capital. We're sitting in the car and Effie is sitting between us explaining us the benefits of being reaped. Peeta and I just look at each other and he gives me a half smile for reassurance. We arrive and I come out of the car, then Effie, and then Peeta, I start walking when Peeta grabs my hand, I look down and see our hands intertwined, we look at each other and smile.

I also feel a pain in my chest, in my heart, it can't be happening, how am I going to kill him, someone that I care for? We're being photographed and realize that by showing an alliance with Peeta is not going to help me. I give him a quizzical look, and he doesn't understand, I try to pull my hand out of his but he's too strong, and looks at me back quizzical as well. I just stop trying and go inside the train.

The train is all and more what Effie has been describing, but I can't seem to give myself to care. We are taken to our rooms and are told that we need to be in the dining car in an hour, and I can wear anything I want. I decide to keep my clothes on. I hear a knock on the door and wonder who it is because it's still too early to go to dinner.

"Peeta!" I say while I wrap my arms around him.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry, I don't know what we are going to do." He tells me sadly.

I grab his hand and start walking the hall, and go to the dining car and sit down in one of the chairs. Peeta grabs them and places them right in front of the other, I sit on one, and he on the other, and he grabs both my hands and looks at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Peeta, I don't know what we are going to do either, but we have to stay together, even though I know if we make it to the end it's going to be devastating." I hold back a sob.

"Katniss, we have to talk to Haymitch, he's our mentor and he needs to guide us." He tells me.

"Have you seen him? He's always drunk, I don't think he's going to be able to help us at all." I tell him angrily, because I'm starting to realize that we're a lost cause, and it's not Peeta's fault, or my fault, is the damn Capitol's fault.

"I don't what I have to do but he's going to help us, I can't be without you Katniss, these past months have been the best ones in my life, when you decided to accept me." He tells me smiling, but with sadness in his eyes, and he's going to start to cry when I decide to lean into him and give him a kiss.

We're kissing for a while when I hear, "OH! What do we have here? By the looks of it we have a pair of star-crossed fools!" Haymitch laughs at his own joke, while we stand up to see him. Peeta introduces himself and ignores his joke.

"Hi, we were wondering how are we going to present ourselves, what are our strategies going to be in the games?" he asks him in a firm voice.

"Wait up, we just got into the train, hold your horses. Enjoy your….. surroundings." He smiles a crooked-drunk smile.

"No, you need to help us out." I practically yell at him.

"Oh, spunky. What you need to do is stay alive." He says laughingly.

"But how do we stay alive, that's the question" I tell him crossing my arms in front of me, this guy is making me mad. At that moment his alcohol decides to come up and he vomits, I jump back because I don't want to get dirty, it stinks.

"Oh man, it came right up." He says, Peeta and I grab him from each side and take him to his room and decide to place him in the tub.

"Do you need help?" I ask him, he says no, that he will wash him.

"Do you want me to send in one of the Capitol people?" I ask and he gives me a resounding NO! I leave to go to my room, I am not hungry anymore.

I take off my clothes and I am lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, and all I can think about is what am I going to do? I promised Prim and Madge that I will try to win. But I also want Peeta to win, well, I don't want anyone to win because I don't want the Hunger Games to exist. I am angry at the Capitol, I am angry for being placed in a position where I cannot do anything, this isn't fair. I think this is when I start to cry, but I don't, I don't cry, and I don't know why. Maybe I'm resigned to my fate. I'm resigned to the fact that I might not return to district 12. But I can't resign from Peeta, I can't lose the only thing that has made me feel more alive. I cannot let go of the one person that has given me feelings and emotions that I never thought I could have. These months with Peeta have taught me that I can be loved, even though I never I could be, and also has taught me that I can love as well. I think I am in love with Peeta, I think, I'm in love with the Boy with the Bread. And at this realization is when I start to cry, because I know that what I have acquired all these months, the happiness I never thought I could have, is going to be ripped away from me.


End file.
